


Revelations from a Dark Light

by svana_vrika



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one close call too many. Jack was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations from a Dark Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of fan-fiction .Stargate-SG1 and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of MGM. I just borrowed them for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements intended, and I will make no profit from their use.
> 
> Written For the DreamWidth Jack/Daniel Through-the Years-a-thon, November, 2014
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Season Four Spoilers. Work is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own

“He’s coding!”

I can’t believe this is happening. The day had started out fine enough; go back to the ruins that Daniel was so jazzed about and see what had him so hot that he pissed Hammond off over it, and hopefully find some clue as to a reason for Barber’s suicide. Only Daniel hadn’t shown. And that was the start of the nightmare.

“No time to resuscitate! Let’s go!”

Almost before the gurney stops, I’m pulling Daniel to me for the second time today. I just hope that I can save him again, and my stomach twists to think what might have happened had I not gone to make that wake-up call when I had. Actually, my stomach’s been in knots ever since I found the door to his apartment hanging open. It’s been one surreal thing after another since, it culminating in this moment; Daniel’s heart stopping when we’re within feet of getting him through the ‘gate and back to whatever it is that sent him on the spiral in the first place.

I know that traveling through the wormhole is near-instantaneous, to borrow a Carter-ism, but it seems like that second or two lasts a lifetime. Daniel’s dead weight is difficult to handle, but so much more so mentally versus physically. My own fatigue and hazed state of mind have faded in light of my fear. I can’t lose him and, as I step through to ‘347, I’m overtaken by an irrational anger that I know has nothing to do with whatever’s happening in this place. It’s borne completely from panic and I start to shake him and shout out his name.

Fraiser thought that the intensity of my outburst was related to the amount of time I’d been on the planet before coming back. She was wrong. I won’t deny that I was feeling its effects and that maybe they’d compounded my feelings, but it was all because of Daniel. The brilliant, beautiful man that had managed his way into what was left of my heart after Charlie and Sara was dying. And yeah, I’d dealt with it before in one fashion or another, but this was the hardest of them all. There hadn’t been any weapons fire, no cave-in or whacky aliens swapping bodies or feigning his demise. It had been a routine mission to an ordinary place; an archaeological exploration that should have been a walk in the park that ended with me razzing Daniel by asking if we could go yet. It made no damned sense.

I shout for Carter or Teal’c as I continue to try and rouse him. The kid shows instead, telling me they won’t come and I shout at him too. The wounded look doesn’t faze me this time. I have other things on my mind yet, even as he skulks off, my eyes catch the light and I’m instantly distracted.

"Jack?”

I snap to at the almost sleepy murmur and feel my heart skip in my chest when Daniel’s eyes open. I’m treated to a bleary gaze and then I grab him. At that point, apparently just seeing that he’s alive isn’t enough. I need to feel it and it isn’t until my neck warms with the soft, moist puffs of his breaths and the steady thud of his heart comes against my chest that my own starts to beat again. And even then I can’t let him go.

“Jack!”

The call comes more insistently this time, it tinged with a confusion that I can discern even though Daniel’s voice is muffled. I experience a hint of a shiver as those lips form my name against my flesh and then, with a brief stroke of my fingers through the hair at the back of Daniel’s head, I relax my hold. I’ve pretty much blown it by now. I know that. But I can’t bring myself to give a damn. Leaving Daniel on Abydos the first time had been difficult enough. I’m not a touchy-feely guy- at least, not in the emotional sense- but even I had known that it was a rarity to have someone understand so much about you so intuitively from the get-go. Not the military stuff that any well-trained soldier could comprehend with a glance, but the deeper stuff. By the time we’d finished that first mission, I’d begun to actually feel again and I knew I was leaving something important behind. We’ve been through so much since then, both separately and together, and this close-call would be the last. At least, the last without Daniel knowing how I’ve come to feel about him.

It was then that I realize that Daniel hasn’t moved even though I’m not holding him so tightly. “Daniel?” I murmur urgently, thinking he might have slipped away again, but then he shifts. Slowly he eases away from my neck and, when our eyes meet, I let him see it all and then watch his confusion briefly deepen before giving away to realization, it followed by a joy so deep it takes my breath away. It was exactly what I’d just been thinking about. Without my saying a word, just by looking into my eyes, Daniel knows, and I can’t help the bit of smugness I feel when, as he leans forward to rest his head on my shoulder again, I realize the revelation has- at least temporarily- taken away his capacity for speech. That he’d had to let his eyes and body communicate for him, as I did. “You okay?” I ask lowly as my hand comes up to lightly cradle the back of his head, and I grin a bit when I feel the shift of his cheek against my neck that tells me he’s smiling, too.

“Yeah.” A brief, muffled chuckle. “Yeah, Jack. I’m good. Really good.”

My smile widens and I permit myself the luxury of pressing lips to the slightly mussed tresses and then resting my cheek against them. A moment goes by; my eyes close when his arm comes around me and I feel him idly stroking my spine through my tee-shirt. “I need to go check on Carter and Teal’c,” I murmur when, after a few more seconds, my conscience won’t let me be any longer. Daniel nods, sighs and lifts his head, and there may have been the slightest hint of petulance in his expression before he gives me a smile, drops his arm away and lets me up. It’s okay though. I know where he’s coming from but I also know he understands. Daniel loves the two of them just as I do.

The kid is standing at the edge of the room and, making no secret of my irritation with him, I stalk by him and to the other two. It takes a bit to rouse them but I finally manage; together, we leave the light and return to where I left Daniel. Carter and Teal’c are surprised to see him, which I expected. What I didn’t was the surprise I feel. When I’d left him, he’d been tired, sure. Worn from what he’d just been through. But there had been life to him, too. My Daniel had been back, his usual vibrancy heightened by the happiness caused by we’d just found; I’d seen and sensed it behind the fatigue. Now- now it’s gone. I can tell even though he isn’t looking at us. His posture, the way his head was dropped onto his arms, those eyes cast to the ground; everything speaks of sadness and defeat.

After a brief, bewildered moment that, fortunately, goes unnoticed due to their focus on Daniel, I put my game face on and settle beside him as Teal’c and Carter finally come to enough to talk. Daniel doesn’t move, still doesn’t even look up, but I leave it. it’s not as if I can address it right then anyway. For as good as Daniel knows me, I know him, too. I’m gonna need time and patience to get whatever out of him- if I’m able to at all- not to mention privacy. And I’m short on all three right now. Carter tells me then that she has no clue how they could have missed the general’s call and I let her and Teal’c know about Fraiser’s suspicions- then add my own about that fucking light. Their reactions, the kid’s repeated denial and Daniel’s continued behavior push my impatience over the limit; after a good few seconds of snapping at everyone I get up and stalk off to take care of the light myself.

I’m not sure how much time has passed but, eventually, Daniel comes in to get us. He shuts the light off with that remote doohickey he’d brought back and then makes some joke about me being right about the batteries having been dead. There’s a brief moment or three of normalcy but it’s all business related, and then he interjects a subtle dig about perceptions and being high. The others don’t get it, think it’s all just part of the explanation for what’s going on. Which it is that, too, but it’s Daniel’s choice of words; he’s a master of subtlety and sarcasm in multiple languages and I know just from knowing him that I’ve just been handed a major clue, but my brain is still so fogged I can’t figure it out. My frustration peaking again, I end the conversation and head out of the room. Another failed attempt with the kid and I’ve had it. Leaving Daniel with Loran, I take Carter and Teal’c to see what we can find. Much as I love him, it serves him right to be left behind with the brat since he’s acting like one.

Ộ

The day finally ends and I can’t say I’m in any better frame of mind than what I have been. We got some answers, sure, but we’re also stuck here for a while, and we now have another orphan to take back and acclimate. Don’t get me wrong. Loran’s a good kid and I’m sure he’ll do alright when all’s said and done. It just sucks that he lost his folks in the first place, and I can’t bring myself to be a bit surprised that something that supposedly brought the goa’uld such pleasure had caused their descent into madness and eventual demise.

I’m also pretty sure I know what’s going on with Daniel. If I was a betting man, I’d put money on it, but when it comes to him, it’s better to hedge on the side of caution than assumption. Regardless, once everyone has headed off to whichever room they’d chosen between clean-up and MRE’s, I seek him out. I won’t lie. I’m nervous. Like I said, I’m not that in touch with my emotions, but beyond that, I’m worried he won’t like the answer I’ve come up with- providing I’ve guessed the problem right. What makes it even more unsettling is that I don’t necessarily like it. But I’m not going to lie to him, either.

The corridor I watched Daniel head down forks and I instinctively turn to the left. That’s where the ocean is and- his experience with Nem aside- I know he loves the sight and sound of the water. All the time in the desert, he told me once with a laugh, though I know he doesn’t regret that, either. About three archways down that instinct proves true, and despite everything, I can’t help but smile when I see Daniel standing with his back to the hallway and looking out the window toward the sea. “Hey,” I greet after a moment and, when he doesn’t turn or make a sound I take a step over the threshold. “You okay?”

He pivots then and it takes a second for me to realize why I find myself facing a sarcastic smirk. “Never mind,” I mutter when I connect the dots and remember it was what I’d asked him before when he’d first come to. He nods, turns back to the window, and I sigh to myself and count to ten. “Daniel, listen-”

“It’s fine, Jack.” I blink when he cuts me off in a harsh, taut tone. He takes a breath and, when he continues, his voice is calmer- but I can still hear the hint of defeat that he’s trying to hide. “You don’t have to explain or be sorry. It’s not your fault that thing does what it does. I’m not going to hold anything from before against you. So just… forget it ever even happened, okay?”

I stare at his back for a moment with a mixture of affection and disbelief. Forget about it? Right. Like either of us would be able to. We might eventually bury it, sure, but it would be another mental scar we’d always carry with us. Not that I want to, and I don’t think he does, either. “No,” I finally say quietly and I walk further into the room, putting my hand on his shoulder, my heart hurting a bit at the tension there. “No, Daniel,” I say again as I gently, but insistently, turn him. “I don’t want to. Tsh- sh-shhh…” I put a finger to his lips when he starts to protest and then I take him by the hand and tug him over to the large window seat he’d been standing in front of. “Just… be quiet and let me do the talking for once, okay? I really think I got this. And we both know that doesn’t happen without your help, or Carter’s, very often.”

By this time, I’d seen a few different emotions cross through Daniel’s eyes: hope, disbelief, wariness. Amusement from my teasingly self-depreciative comment largely chases away the last, but I can still see the guardedness behind it even as he lets me draw him down and we sit. I don’t want to let go of his hand, but he pulls it away. Shoulders tense, eyes closed off but never wavering, arms crossed in front of his chest, his entire posture one of self-protection. It hurts that he feels the need with me now, but I know a lot of what Daniel’s been through. And I can’t blame him. “You think it’s because of the light, don’t you? What I said. What happened between us earlier.”

“Isn’t it?” His tone is clipped, but not confrontational; proof of the tight rein he’s keeping on his emotions. “You can’t deny it did something to Barber. And I know what it did to me before I went out of it. Besides, you said it and the translation confirmed it; whatever it is, it alters the brain chemistry, and ours far more than the goa’uld because we have no symbiote to bring us back into balance. Why else would you choose now of all times to confess how you supposedly feel if it wasn’t for whatever the hell’s going on in this place?”

By now, Daniel’s up and pacing and his voice has gotten progressively louder. My attempted interjections have been ignored and the next thing I know, I’m on my feet too. “Because you died, Daniel!”

“I’ve died before, Jack! So why now?” We’re nose to nose now and there’s so much emotion swirling in that devastating blue that it about makes me dizzy. I blink, have to shift my gaze away, which ends up being the totally wrong thing to do. “Heh.” Daniel snorts and turns back to the window. “I thought so.”

“Damn it, Daniel!” I reach out and grab his bicep, roughly turning him to face me this time. My other hand finds his cheek and, as he tries to turn out of my grip, I force his face up and crush my mouth to his. He struggles, bites my lip and I try and pull back with a curse, a combination of acute pain and my dick’s reaction to it. My eyes widen when I realize I can’t; Daniel’s hand is on the back of my head and he won’t let me. His tongue invades my mouth and my cock swells further; I can feel his mirrored against my thigh when, with a near-growling groan, Daniel grinds against me. Groping whatever we can reach with our free hands, we stumble blindly back over toward the window and half-fall onto the seat- with enough of a jar to break the embrace and bring us back to our senses. For me, it’s not so much that I want to stop, I just want to slow down. I’ve wanted Daniel, loved him, for a while now and I want to enjoy him. It’s different with Daniel though; I can see that wariness creeping back in and he tries to pull away, but I don’t let him.

“Jack-“

It’s not the light, Daniel,” I cut him off, and I smile a bit when his slight struggle hesitates. “Not all of it, anyway,” I continue as the gesture fades, and I hold steady as suspicion clouds the hope out of his eyes again. “I don’t know if the light is why I confessed when I did or not, but it is not what made these feelings. They’re mine, caused by you, and totally for you, and they have been for a while. Since that ol’ fish-head tried to make us all think you were dead,” I add, knowing the question was coming. “I was pretty shook up what with you dying again and all, Daniel, and it was worse because it was so pointless. It made no damned sense. I felt like I was dying too and when you came back again, I knew I needed to let you know how I felt because I was done. I don’t want any more regret in my life. So-“ I cut off, my brow furrowing sharply, my eyes narrowing at his laughter. “You think that’s funny?” I demand with a hint of a growl to my voice.

“No. God, Jack, no!” The true contrition in his tone soothes me a bit, and the light touch of fingers to my cheek helps. A lot. “You just- well, you were sounding a bit like me. You know, with the rambling…”

Daniel trails off and I feign a horrified look. “Fuck me; anything but that.”

“Smart ass.” The words are muttered against my mouth and then Daniel takes it again, this kiss a study in tenderness compared to our first. Emotions temper the desire in the embrace but eventually the want grows stronger; by the time Daniel pushes me flat onto the wide sill, I’m fully hard again. “I believe you,” he pulls back just far enough to murmur and then he kisses me again before pushing himself up to settle onto his knees between my legs. His hands busy themselves with my belt and then the buttons on my BDU’s. My tongue skates over my lower lip as I hike my ass up so he can tug them down; I can see the jut of his cock silhouetted by the moonlight and, for the first time ever, I find myself glad that he tends to wear his BDU’s on the baggy side.

The sensation of Daniel’s hand on my dick breaks me from the blatant stare. I watch through heavy eyes for a moment, my lips parting slightly as the pleasure travels through my shaft and rapidly radiates warmth and arousal through my system. His thumb teases at my head and my hips shift with the jolt; my breath catches and his eyes gleam behind his glasses. Smug bastard. Two can play at that game, but before I get a chance, Daniel bends, shifts back and draws me into his throat. How I manage not to shout I don’t think I’ll ever know, but the raspy gasp tells enough and Daniel purrs his satisfaction around me.

After a few, mind-blowing sucks and bobs, Daniel abruptly pulls away. I watch, dazed, as he circles swollen lips with his tongue and then gets up. I see him wince with the motion and I mimic it in sympathy despite my confusion over his actions. Daniel hold out his hand then and I cock a brow at him even as I take off my boots, then kick off my pants and briefs so I can sit up. He tips his head toward the open archway then gives me a small, apologetic smile. I mentally kick myself. Only Daniel could make me lose control to the point where I would lose track of time and place- who might come wandering by at any given second. It’s a sobering thought and one thing of many, I realize, that we’ll have to discuss. But not right now.

I can feel Daniel’s eyes boring into me and I look at him. His worry shows all over his face and I squeeze his hand reassuringly; holding his gaze I then bring it to my dick. I’m still hard as a rock and I return the smile that tells me he’s gotten the message: I’m still in this, still want whatever he’s willing to offer. Relief flashes through his eyes even as he shifts his hand away; snagging his backpack, he tugs me to a small room off the main chamber. It’s pretty bare bones, which makes me think it must have been for some snakehead’s lo’taur or first prime.

Daniel’s got it shifted around and cleaned up pretty good with the supplies that Hammond had sent through once we knew we were going to be here a while. There’s a cot set up in one of the corners and, best of all, there’s a door. Daniel closes it and, letting his pack drop to the ground, he draws me close and kisses me, fingers caressing over my hipbones and then down toward my groin before sliding back to greedily grope my ass. Daniel will follow my orders most of the time; he knows the value of a chain of command. He’s a thinker and would rather use words than a weapon even to this day, but he’s hardly submissive. He’s always given as good as he’s gotten in his own way and I’m neither surprised nor put off by his assertiveness; an appreciative groan slips onto the tongue stripping my mouth even as my own hands get in on the action. Daniel is wearing far too much clothing for my liking at the moment and as his fingers tease at my crack, I force control of the kiss away from him and tear at his fly. A button pings off somewhere in the distance; Daniel groans in response to my greed which makes me harder. Somehow we work off his boots, BDU’s and boxers without breaking the heated embrace, then pull apart long enough to strip off our shirts and drag his sleeping bag haphazardly to the floor before falling to it, and to each other, again.

I land on top this time and, with my best, wolfish grin, I make my way down Daniel’s body. Hot, open-mouthed kisses along his sternum to his navel that tease me as much as him between his taste, the feel of his skin to my lips, and the constant plethora of soft noises he makes as he shifts beneath me in pleasure. I veer to the right just before my chin bumps his dick but then promptly hone in on it with my mouth. His scent’s been driving me mad since just below his rib-cage and as I suck at his head I taste why; my dick lurches almost painfully as I lap at the moisture gathered in his slit and coating his crown. I’ve done this to him, made him so wet and excited, and my pride nearly rivals my arousal for a second or two.

“Jack, please!” Daniel rasps, his hand dropping to fist in my hair and, as he tugs, I let him slip free. His eyes are wild with need and, this time, there’s no smugness in me. Hell, I’m there with him. As his hand drops away with a sigh of relief, I shift up his body again to his mouth. My kiss is deep, passionate, but slower as I share my feelings better than I could with words; shifting a foot beneath his right knee, I roll us so that he’s on top again.

Daniel breaks the kiss with a gasp; I can’t help but smile at the surprise that flickers through his eyes. Whether it’s from what I’ve shared with him or my surrender of control it doesn’t matter. It’s cute either way and, when it’s followed by that soul-deep joy I’d seen earlier, I get my answer. “I love you,” he murmurs and my heart swells; I’m reminded of that fuzzy green guy on that Seuss Christmas cartoon, The tender kiss that follows draws me away from the absurd thought and then suddenly, Daniel’s gone.

Surprised, I open my eyes and turn my head toward the rustling sound- and am promptly treated with a sight that makes me rethink my surrender for a moment. I’ve been teased with hints of Daniel’s fine ass for years now, and having it there within dicking distance would have made anyone have second thoughts. The thought is fleeting, however. I know I’ll get my turn, know I won’t have any regrets. At this point either way’s gonna blow my mind. Because it’s Daniel.

He takes the step or two back to the sleeping bag and I draw my legs up. “Fuck, Jack,” he mutters, and I swear I can feel the hunger in his gaze. He kneels between them and, a second or two later, I feel his finger stroke over my hole. It’s slick with whatever he pulled out of his kit and I shiver as it draws a circle around me before he finally pushes in with two. “You doing okay?”

 _No,_ I want to say. _I’m about to blow already because you’re here naked beside me with your fingers up my ass and I can still taste your dick on my tongue_ “’m good, Daniel,” I reassure instead. “It’s good.” He kisses the tip of my cock as thanks and my eyes roll slightly with the rush of pleasure as it coincides with a flirting touch to my prostate. Breathing fast, I focus on not losing it and reach down and grab his arm. “If you want me you better do it,” I rasp in response to his look.

“Oh thank God.” I arch a brow at the breathed response and Daniel shoots me that sheepish look he has only it’s like, ten times more adorable than usual for the flush of his arousal. “Your mouth felt so good and you’re so tight, and it’s you, Jack,” he finishes as if that explains it all. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard before,” he adds as he strokes himself a couple of times with one hand and tosses the little bottle of whatever in the general direction of his pack with the other, and then he hooks one of my legs on to one of his arms and pushes in.

It's been a while since I've been with a guy. Well before Sara. With dealing with Charlie, getting over her, and then the job I didn't have the time or mental fortitude to try anything with anyone for a long while. And, by the time I did, I was all about Daniel. Needless to say, I'm glad the dry spell is over with and that it's Daniel who's finally ended it. That thought alone is enough to distract me from the burning stretch I feel as he slowly fills me- and God he's gorgeous. Jaw slack, eyes locked on me but hazed, the faintest hint of his arousal showing in his cheeks. I want more of him now and I bring my arms around him, giving him a low groan of his name as I arch up and take the last inch or two of him into my ass. “Jesus, Jack!” he gasps and, from the way he freezes and his jaw clenches, I know he’s as close to blowing as I was.

“Sorry,” I whisper as I reach up to caress said jaw. I repeat it as I softly stroke over his cheek, backs of my fingers then the pads, until I feel him breathe and relax again. I should have remembered how intense it can be, and I slip a hand up to cup the back of his head and brush an apologetic kiss over his lips. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He breathes in, exhales against my cheek and as it catches my neck and ear, I shiver in pleasure. “I’ve just wanted this for so long it was already near overwhelming and-“

“I know.” Another kiss, and this time I take his lower lip part of the way with me. “I just didn’t th-ink.”

My voice catches as he starts a slow thrust and then my brow arches slightly as he chuckles.

“Call us even for me going down on you back there where anyone coulda seen.”

“That was hot!” I declare with a rakish grin, which makes him laugh again. It’s truly beautiful how natural it all is and I sober. “I love you too, you know,” I say quietly, and I’m treated to the sweetest, most loving kiss I’ve ever received.

“I know.”

We don’t say anything more after that. What’s left to, really? His forehead resting lightly on mine, Daniel strokes into me slow and deep, such a contrast to how we started out back in the main chamber. I’m not complaining; if anything this is more intense because of the emotion behind it. I can’t stop touching him and I learn from watching his eyes which ones bring him more pleasure than others. I tease a finger along what of his crack I can reach and he gasps lowly at the sensation. His thrusts change after that, faster now and harder; with a slight roll of his hips, he nails my prostate and, just like that, I’m done. Blind and breathless, I claw at Daniel’s back as I come, needing something to keep me grounded. “Jack… Oh God, Jack,” I hear him breathe and there’s a reverence in his voice that moves me. I feel precious, know I’m loved and, when he comes a few seconds later I pull him to me, whispering to him, telling him the same, as he rides out his release.

…Maybe I’m more in tune with my feelings than I thought.

How long we lay there after I’m not sure. I really don’t give a damn. That said, when he pushes up and pulls out of me, I’m ready. There’s not much padding in a military issue sleeping bag and palace floors aren’t exactly forgiving. Using one of his ubiquitous bandannas and the water from his canteen, we clean up and, after putting his BDU’s back on, Daniel slips out to the main chamber to retrieve mine. It sucks that, circumstances being what they are, we can’t even lay together, let alone stay together. He’s feeling it, too. I can see it in his eyes as he comes back and hands me my pants. Once I’m mostly dressed, I step closer, put my arms around him; I smile when he comes in as close as he can and returns the embrace. “There’ll be other times,” he says lowly after a moment.

“More times than even Carter can postulate,” I agree. I feel him smile, and I do, too. My eyes close and I rest my head against Daniel’s. There’s things to discuss, sure. But God knows we’ll have time to here. My smile widens. Long walks on the beach as we plot out our future, moonlight trysts in the surf and sand, suddenly being stuck here doesn’t seem so bad. God knows it’ll be harder once we’re back and dealing with the real world again, but we’ll make it work, and eventually, who can say? We’ve seen some amazing shit just in the past few years, and things do change. Day by day, decade by decade; in another twenty years who knows? Maybe don’t ask, don’t tell will be repealed and the Stargate will be common knowledge. Maybe the four of us’ll be famous heroes, have fans all over the world; maybe stories will be written about us. I smirk a bit to myself. Yeah, right. I’ll take the four of us still being alive and leave my dream for the future at that. Though I have more faith in it now than I did at daybreak. After all, while I’d hoped, I never really thought I’d have Daniel, and yet, here we are. I guess that damned light was a true source of pleasure after all.


End file.
